<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The beauty of dawn by Subaruchan192</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139059">The beauty of dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192'>Subaruchan192</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the fire- Post war Eruri [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Erwin Smith, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Erwin Smith Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Erwin Smith, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-War, Smut, Teasing, Top Levi Ackerman, smug Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their victory over the Titans, Levi and Erwin start a new life in cabin in the woods beyond the walls. On their first morning they decide to do what they have never been able to: staying in bed all day. Oh, and smut of course. Levi intends to make sure that Erwin fully enjoys to finally be off duty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the fire- Post war Eruri [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The beauty of dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, here we are. My very first explicit eruri fanfiction (and only my second ever) and the one I've been working on tor the longest time. I had high standars to write their first morning in their peaceful life and I hope I was able to capture it. =)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Erwin woke up a gentle breeze, which carried the scent of flowers, tousled through his hair almost as if it was a hand stroking through it. The world around him was unusually quiet. There was no sound of recruits rushing down the hallway, discussing the daily routine or the clapping of hooves in the innyard.</p><p>No, the world seemed to have gone quiet, almost peaceful. The only thing Erwin could hear was the rustle of leaves, the chirped canon of a bird family and the content bubbling of a stream nearby.</p><p>Slowly, Erwin blinked his eyes open and yawned, stretching out his long limbs like a cat with relish and then turned his head to the side only to be met with the most beautiful onyxes embroidered with some blue freckles he had ever seen.</p><p>“Good morning,” Levi whispered, the softest of smiles he had ever seen resting on his lips as he leaned over and kissed him and in that moment everything around them fell away. Nothing that happened beyond the window mattered. All that was important laid beside him and kissed him like it was the first time all over again. The same excitement, the same skip of his heart, the same happiness, relief and euphory rushing like a warm ray of sun through his veins.</p><p>Erwin sighed as the tension of an everlasting war faded out of his body and he sank deeper into the pillow, deeper into the mattress as he cupped the back of Levi’s head and pulled him closer even though he knew it would never be close enough.</p><p>“Good morning.” They only pulled away when their lungs screamed for air and Erwin stroked some of the few stray hairs out of Levi’s face. “This here is real, isn’t it? It isn’t a dream and you’re going to discard into particles any second?”</p><p>“No.” Levi shook his head and rested onto him, his hand cupping Erwin’s jaw and kissed the corners of his mouth which immediately tucked back up into a smile. “This here is real, Erwin. The world is free, <em>we are free</em>, and our new life can finally begin.”</p><p>Erwin’s heart skipped another beat and he wrapped his arm around Levi’s strong, lean form, holding him as tightly as he possibly could, burying his nose in the raven black hair and inhaled the well-known scent of freshness and soap.</p><p>Yes, this here was real. It wasn’t a dream his heart had created. They had survived, against all odds. It was a miracle. Erwin shook his head and a happy, disbelieving laugh dripped from his lips as he settled himself back into the pillow.</p><p>It was over. All the suffering, all the pain, all the horrific nightmares were over. Erwin knew it would take a long time until the world would heal again, until it would turn like it was supposed to and that new obstacles laid in the future for humanity, but that laid in the hands of the next generation. Erwin and Levi have fulfilled their duties, had done everything they could and had sacrificed everything. Their innocence, morals, their bodies, their hearts, their hopes and dreams. All for the sake of humanity, but now, it finally was just about them. All the moments that the war had stolen from them were finally given back.</p><p>Erwin wasn’t sure if he truly deserved it to get his happy end when it was denied by most of his soldiers, he had damned, but he was too selfish to complain. Not when everything he had ever dreamed of, the dream even bigger than the one of proving his father right, was finally within reach. </p><p>He was likely going to burn more in hell for it, but until then he wanted to enjoy the light, because he might not deserve a happy end for all the things he had done, but Levi did and if he was a part of Levi’s first wish ever, he would do everything to fulfil it.</p><p>“I love you,” Erwin whispered and kissed him, gently and lovingly. A kiss that they deserved, that Levi deserved, and that they had so often not been granted. How often had only a fleeting touch of a caress had had to suffice because the world had demanded something else, but now time finally belonged to them.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Levi replied, only inches away from his lips, the words caressing Erwin’s cheek as a warm breeze, their noses brushing against each other. Tenderly, Levi rested a hand on Erwin’s cheek, his thumb running along the prominent line of his jaw.</p><p>Slowly, the memories of yesterday returned. Levi, who had led him over the meadow behind the walls, endless, jade green forests and the ocean with its crystal-clear water and almost white sand. He had smirked all along, while Erwin had tried to elicit from him where they were going, but Levi had stayed silent, the smile on his lips almost twitching from mischief as he brushed it off with that he hadn’t wanted to spoil the surprise.</p><p>And what a surprise it had been. They had arrived in the early evening, when the sun was slowly setting. A beautiful valley had opened up to him with grass in the colours of their cloaks, embroidered with vibrant dots of flowers and a deep blue lake in its centre. High mountains with craggy peaks framed this peaceful place, which lay hidden, accessible only by a narrow trail that led through a dense, old forest.</p><p>The sight had taken Erwin's breath away and filled him with the same feeling he had felt when he had first seen the endless expanse beyond the walls as a young recruit.</p><p>Erwin loved nature and the sight of it. Whenever he had seen it, a fighting spirit had filled him, because he wanted to win back this beauty.</p><p>Now it was theirs again, but yesterday Erwin had not known how much. Instead, he had simply enjoyed riding through the wilderness without having to constantly look around for the Titans. Just enjoying the scents in his nose, listening to the song of nature and feeling the working muscles of Yuki under him.</p><p>Levi had led him further south, following a small stream that entered into the lake and gurgled happily through the meadows.</p><p>In the end they had arrived in an even smaller basin, surrounded by trees older than anything they had ever seen, and there was a small hut with a covered veranda and Levi had turned to him, beaming with joy, and announced “Welcome home”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you build us a home.” The gaze in Erwin’s blue eyes softened, his fingers tenderly playing through Levi’s hair. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he felt as if he was overflowing from all those emotions sitting inside his chest. Ever since Levi had joined the Survey Corps, he had done everything for Erwin, but now he had once again excelled and had built their dream with his own hands.</p><p>“Renovated,” Levi corrected with a soft smile as he rested his head onto his chest. “And it wasn’t me alone. Hanji and I discovered this place together and Connie and Jean helped me rebuild it.”</p><p>“It’s still perfect,” Erwin whispered, his voice as deep as the feelings this gesture aroused in him. Like the love he felt for him. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Now, we can finally live however we want to.”</p><p>“Sounds fantastic,” Erwin agreed as he rested back into the pillow and closed his eyes. For once, they could just stay in bed for however long they wanted to. For so many years their lives had been dedicated to the greater cause, but now it belonged to them.</p><p>“So, do you want to stay in bed with me today?”</p><p>“You read my mind, Levi.” Erwin chuckled. “Just like always.”</p><p>“Good.” Levi purred contentedly as he sat himself up, resting his head in his hand. “Good to know we’re still in sync.”</p><p>“Was there ever any doubt about that?” Erwin asked with a mixture of wonder and surprise.</p><p>“No.” A small huff escaped Levi, but when he looked up relief rested in his eyes as he shook his head. “But I’m still happy about it.”</p><p>Levi leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, his ear and then his lips trailed down, along his neck and then lingered on his pulse. They were soft, fleeting kisses, but they didn’t miss their effect. The beat of Erwin’s heart fluttered for a moment, before it sped up and his eyes closed as he dropped his head back into the feeling, enjoying the tingling sensation that began to spread through his body.</p><p>“Someone’s eager this morning,” Erwin noted with a deep, breathless chuckle, while he smoothed his hand through Levi’s hair, a little sigh escaping him with each touch of those tender lips.</p><p>“Just because we have all the time in the world, now, doesn’t mean that I’m patient.” Levi smirked and sat up, straddling Erwin’s stomach and starring mischievously down to him. An utterly new expression on his face, but Erwin was already loving it and yet the urge to wipe it off his face was pulsing inside of him.</p><p>“Hmmm, I like the way you think.” Erwin hummed approvingly as he gently wrapped his arm tighter around his back and pulled him down, their lips locking for a kiss hungrier than the one before.</p><p>Erwin wanted to stay in this moment forever, in this bed, in Levi’s arms, his lips on his. Yes, he might be selfish, but he wanted to stay in this paradise forever.</p><p>Levi slowly began to move up his shirt, welcoming each spot of skin with a tender kiss that elicited a soft sigh from him.</p><p>“Let me spoil you this morning.” Deep, swallowing eyes looked up at him through long lashes and Erwin swallowed when he planted one kiss after another over his stomach. Looking into these eyes, Erwin would give Levi everything of him. “Any objections, <em>Commander</em>?”</p><p>He smirked almost deviously when he felt how a hot shiver ran through Erwin and he began to stir. He always did, when Levi said it like that.</p><p>“Would it be of any use?”</p><p>“No.” Levi laughed and kissed his pelvic and Erwin was lost. It had actually been like this ever since the first time they had shared the bed. It had been as if Levi had known him inside out right from the beginning, how to reduce him and to strap him down, how to remove the masquerade he was so used to wearing and to get the sounds he wanted to hear from him. It was always amazing how strongly he responded to Levi, how much he surrendered to him and trusted him completely.</p><p>“So, will you give yourself to me?” The question was an invitation, an invitation to leave everything behind the mountains and for once live in this moment.</p><p>With a soft smile, he buried his hand into Levi’s hair and tugged it up, not too strong, just the way he knew Levi liked it. Levi sighed, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he relished in the feeling, while Erwin pulled him up and whispered against his lips:</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>As if the air had waited for this starting signal it ignited just like the passion inside of him. The kiss that followed was deep and burning and their bodies took over, wanting to express what they couldn’t put into words. Hands began to room, to wonder, touching spots, eliciting hot gasps of sighs into their mouths.</p><p>Impatiently, they began to tug on clothes, stroking them out of the way they truly longed for. They needed skin, they needed contact. A reassurance that they were both here, in this moment, <em>together</em>.</p><p>Erwin cupped Levi’s chin, gently biting into his bottom lip, while Levi’s hand slipped into his trousers. The moan that escaped Erwin when Levi finally grabbed his length, stroking him in just the perfect rhythm was low and deep. He wanted to pull him in for another kiss, longing to feel the salty, herb taste of their love on his tongue, but before Erwin was able to turn his hand and capture those sweet lips, Levi had taken his earlobe between his teeth.</p><p>A breathy gasp escaped Erwin, which then melted into a low growl.</p><p>“I told you I was going to spoil you,” Levi whispered into his ear, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of Erwin’s neck. “And I’m going to be thorough.”</p><p>For everyone else it would sound like a threat, but for Erwin it was pure heat poured into his system, pooling behind his navel and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, the blue ocean of his eyes now covered by a raging storm of lust.</p><p>“Levi, please.”</p><p>“Ah, ah,” Levi chided him with a sinister amusement hiding in his voice as he sat up, straddling Erwin’s hips, his arse pressing so deliciously into Erwin’s groin. “You agreed to give yourself to me, love. So, sit back and enjoy what I have in store for you.”</p><p>“Can it be that you have a little bit too much fun with it, love?” Erwin smirked and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, I’m definitely having fun.” Levi splayed his hands widely over his chest, rubbing tender, tantalising circles, whispered promises that sparked even through the linen of Erwin’s white shirt. “When will I ever have the chance to have the great commander of the Survey Corps under my mercy? I intend to fully enjoy it.”</p><p>Interesting. That was indeed a very different side of Levi, but by god, was it sexy.</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Hmmhmm.” Levi hummed from deep down his chest.</p><p>Well, Erwin might not be in command this time, but maybe Levi just needs a little incentive. He rested his hand on Levi’s thigh, slowly inching further up to the bulge that was visibly showing in his trousers. Sometimes, it almost felt as if they were teenagers at times, considering how easily they were able to arouse each other, how much they were burning for each other.</p><p>“Aaah!” Quick as a flash, Levi grabbed his cheeky hand and pinned it above his head. Playfully, Erwin wiggled against the grip, but Levi was stronger than his tiny stature let on. “I’m in charge this time and there’s nothing you can do about it. So, can you keep your hands away yourself or do I have to tie you up?”</p><p>Erwin groaned at the question, his penis picking up interest.</p><p>“Tempting.” A dark chuckle escaped him and he liked his lips, his eyes blown wide. “But not today.”</p><p>A spark ran through Levi’s eyes as he leaned forward, his lips only a breath away from his and whispered in a deep, rolling voice:</p><p>“So, will you behave, Erwin?”</p><p>Oh, he was definitely in trouble. Never before had he heard a tone like this from Levi and he could almost feel the smirk against his pulse, which fluttered under the hot breath.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m able to,” he whispered as he turned his head to look at him with a heated gaze.</p><p>“Then I guess you'll have to make an effort, dar-ling.” Levi chuckled, a thick dirty one that teased the fine hairs on Erwin’s neck, each syllable of the nickname feeling like hot, molten lava.</p><p>“Gosh, Levi, what’s going on with you this morning?” Erwin panted as he opened his eyes, which were swimming from lust.</p><p>“I just love…” A hot kiss was pressed against his pulse and he inhaled shakily, while Levi trailed further down. “...to see you…”</p><p>The next words were accompanied by a lick over his collarbones and a low moan fell from Erwin’s lips as he dropped his head back into the pillow.</p><p>“...all messed up and dishevelled.” His next kiss landed above Erwin’s navel and his strong muscles twitched and Levi blew his hot breath over his skin, sending a delicious shiver through his veins. “To strip down each of your layers until you lay completely bare and naked in front of me.”</p><p>Levi’s nose brushed against the hem of his trousers, slowly, delicately nudging it down to his root, while peppering the most delicate kisses along it.</p><p>“God, Levi,” Erwin breathed, as his erection twitched inside his trousers, longing to be finally touched again and he clenched his hand into his dark hair so he wouldn’t dare to move away. “I’d rather say you love playing with me.”</p><p>“One doesn’t exclude the other.” Levi smirked and looked up at him through his lashes. “So, lay back and let me take care of you. You’re going to enjoy it.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure anymore,” Erwin said playfully, but his voice was flat and dry.</p><p>“I am.” Levi smiled, his fingertips brushing over the thin, sensitive skin of Erwin’s pelvic. “Trust me. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Oh, now, he was definitely in trouble. How was he supposed to resist Levi like this? The answer was simple, he couldn’t. His eyes darkened until their colour almost matched Levi’s and he got a feeling that he was going to love it.</p><p>“Yes,” he whispered with a hoarse voice and licked his lips again, but to his surprise Levi didn’t jump into action. He only looked at him through his lashes with those incredibly deep, devouring eyes which seemed to look into his soul, waiting, lurking while his soft, warm fingertips drew maddening patterns on his pelvic. Just a little bit deeper and he would just brush against his erection, but instead Levi decided to tease him, to send little sparks through his veins which turned into shivers.</p><p>“You really want me to...?”</p><p>“Hmmmhmmm,” Levi purred. Oh yes, definitely trouble. Erwin’s pupils widened as a spark of excitement ran through him, several urges pulsing through him just like his heartbeat and he did what Levi silently asked of him. Erwin took a deep breath and settled back into the pillow. He shifted on the mattress to find a comfortable position and then he closed his eyes to give Levi everything of him.</p><p>It was harder than he had expected, but Erwin trusted him blindly. It was as if Levi knew exactly what he needed, even though Erwin wasn’t aware of it, but on the other hand why was he surprised? Levi had always known him better than he himself. It was as if he could read his mind, as if he had a natural instinct for him. It was sometimes scary how accurate it was, but on the other hand felt so good and Erwin willingly submitted to his captain.</p><p>“Thank you,” Levi suddenly whispered against his lips and kissed him softly. Erwin sighed and immediately a tension faded out of him he hadn’t even noticed. When Levi pulled away, he rested a hand on his cheek, gentle fingers stroking him while he kissed the corner of Erwin’s mouth, then his cheek, his nose, between his eyebrows, his forehead, then back to his ear and which each of these tender touches, Erwin began more to relax, little sighs escaping him and the smile on his lips became wider.</p><p>Levi took his time, covering each spot with a kiss. At first, the intensity was almost unbearable and Erwin squirmed under those soft lips, somehow trying to get him to speed up, but Levi only slowed down, lingered longer, caressed him more lovingly, so that it almost felt like worship. Slowly, very slowly, Erwin began to accept all the feelings Levi triggered in him and surrender to them. To sink into the pleasant warmth that flowed through his veins like sunshine.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Levi whispered when he reached his heart. “Inside and out.”</p><p>“Levi…”</p><p>“I love you.” Erwin gasped when he kissed his heart again, his hand running along his side, before it came to rest on his hip, pulling his upper body closer to his lips which had seemed to come warmer with every kiss. As if the heat running through Erwin ignited them- or the other way around. “I love you so much.”</p><p>Erwin blinked and opened his eyes. Levi’s voice was too heavy and tesend, even for those important words. He braced himself onto his arm and looked down to him. Levi’s eyes were closed, his nose pressed into Erwin’s hipbone as if he wanted to inhale his scent, but Erwin knew that there was more about it, because there was the bulging scar which ran over his entire left side down to his thigh. The ugly reminder about how close he had been to death.</p><p>“And I'm so glad you're here. With me. That you are alive.” Levi’s voice trembled as he kissed the disfigured mountain.</p><p>“Hey, Levi, look at me,” Erwin whispered and gently touched his chin. Levi hesitated, but then lifted his gaze and looked up at him with deep, sad eyes and his face reflected all the pain he had felt when he thought he would lose Erwin forever. “I am alive and I am here.”</p><p>His fingers lovingly ran along the contour of Levi's face and he smiled.</p><p>“And I always will be. So, can you please stay in this moment?”</p><p>“I…,” Levi began, but then huffed and smiled, before he kissed Erwin’s thumb. “You’re right. This morning belongs to us. Not the past or the future.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Erwin nodded and his eyes sparkled. “We belong only to each other now.”</p><p>“I love the thought of it,” Levi said and rested his head on Erwin’s stomach.</p><p>“And I love you.” Erwin smiled and gently stroked through his hair. Levi smiled and closed his eyes, pressing his head a little more into Erwin’s touch.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” There was a concerned expression in his eyes as he ran his fingertips along the scar tissue. It felt strange, not the same as when he touched his unharmed skin. On the one hand it was rather insensitive and yet even more so. Like the tingling sensation when a limb went dead. “You haven't been in the saddle that long in years.”</p><p>Levi kissed the highest, most deformed point that rested right next to his navel.</p><p>“And I miss it.” Erwin smiled sadly. When the world had finally been freed from the Titans, Erwin had wanted nothing more than to saddle up Phoenix and ride behind the walls. To ride across the endless grasslands, to feel the wind in his hair and to enjoy the smell of the flowers without having to look around all the time. He had wanted to discover the world, the true world, the infinity. That was all his heart had ever wanted. Everything had been within his reach, but his body had denied him. He had been weak, fragile. A cripple. He still was, but...</p><p>“Hey.” Levi's warm breath hit him, his voice low and soft. “Now you're slipping away into my past.”</p><p>Erwin blinked and jerked himself out of his thoughts, but then he smiled softly and rested his hand on his cheek.</p><p>“You’re right. I’m here again.” Tenderly, he stroked through his hair and then cupped his cheek. “No need to worry, love. It’s just a little stiff, but nothing to be concerned about.”</p><p>“Good.” Levi let out a relieved breath and the dark clouds disappeared from his eyes. Erwin sighed when he dropped another kiss to his scar and slowly wandered down along that gruesome path of distortion.</p><p>Erwin took in a shuddering breath and leaned back into the pillow, resting his arm above his head and closed his eyes. Warmth began to spread through his body from where Levi touched it.</p><p>“Levi, please.”</p><p>“You’re normally so patient, love.” Levi chuckled, his hot breath tickling along the thin, sensitive skin of Erwin’s root, just above his waistband.</p><p>“Never in a situation like this.” Erwin chuckled hoarsely. “It’s hard for me to resist you.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I think you’re the only feeling that way, but that’s fine by me,” he whispered as he slowly, teasingly moved his pants down and Erwin eagerly lifted his pelvic to help him. After that his trousers were gone in one quick, fluent motion and he let out a deep, relieved breath. “Because you’re the only one that matters.”</p><p>Erwin wanted to reply something, but gasped instead when Levi took him into his mouth without a second thought. Erwin was big, impossible to swallow whole, but Levi had practice and was skilled. He knew other ways how to take his breath away and send heat through his body.</p><p>He wrapped his hand around his shaft with just the right tightness, while he swallowed him deeply. His tongue traced along the underside, following every vein until he was sunken as far as he possibly could and a broken groan left Erwin. A warm, wet heat enveloped him and from that moment it was all that Erwin could focus on. With every stroke of Levi’s tongue, the thoughts inside his head disappeared and for once, he was able to rest completely. His brain could rest, because all he wanted was to <em>feel</em>. To feel Levi around him, over him, his hand burning on his skin and that delicate tongue that sent sharp bolts through him.</p><p>Yesterday and tomorrow stopped existing, the world fell away. It almost felt as if he was born anew. That a new life was giving to him. A peaceful, domestic life. One he might have had under different circumstances.</p><p>His hips jerked involuntarily, thrusting into Levi’s mouth when he sucked and a muffled chuckle escaped Levi, before he swallowed him again, even a little deeper and he purred contently when another low moan floated towards the ceiling.</p><p>“God, Levi,” he whispered, his voice deep, thick and ruined, while he buried his hand in this beautiful, ebony hair, because Levi was the only thing that appeared solid in the whirlwind of heat, emotions and colours.</p><p>“So good?” Levi asked as his penis popped out of his mouth and his dark, heated eyes stared up at him with a smug expression as he knew the answer.</p><p>Erwin tried to glare down to him, but he could only laugh hoarsely and dropped his head back into the pillow. Levi’s smirk became wider and something like predatory pride ran through his eyes, while he placed a hot, hard kiss to his knee.</p><p>A strong shudder ran through him as Levi trailed back towards his crotch, one slow, torturous, hot kiss after another. His erection and the hand in his hair twitched.</p><p>“You’re truly playing with me.”</p><p>“I do.” Levi laughed and gently scraped his teeth over his sensitive inner thigh and Erwin gasped again. “And I warned you about it beforehand.”</p><p>“I...don’t know how much longer I can last.”</p><p>“I do,” Levi said again. “Like you said. I know you better than you yourself. It’s not about how much longer you can last. It’s about how much more you can take. So, trust me that I know. I won’t break you, but you have to learn how to be Erwin again. To rest, to relax and to be just an extraordinary, ordinary human again.”</p><p>“Extraordinary, ordinary human?” Erwin arched an eyebrow and laughed.</p><p>“You were the Commander for so long and we only came so far because of you.” Levi rested his chin onto his pelvic and looked up at him with his piercing, all-seeing gaze while he gently rubbed circles over his testicles. Erwin shuddered, precum trickling from the tip of his penis and his eyes fell almost close, but he didn’t want to look away. He wanted to sink into the darkness. “And when you weren’t anymore, it almost broke you, but now our duty is done and you have to rediscover who you are beneath all of this. I want to strip off all of the layers you had to learn until you’re just Erwin again.”</p><p>“You make it sound like a threat.” Erwin laughed nervously.</p><p>“Or maybe you’re just afraid to see who you are?” Levi asked seemingly unconcerned, but he was watching him closely. Erwin swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling more exposed than ever and it appeared as if Levi was truly stripping him down until no mask of his roles which he had so carefully crafted over all those years that they felt like his face. So yes, maybe he was right and Erwin didn’t know how he looked like without them anymore.</p><p>“Maybe,” he whispered and as the expression on Levi’s face softened, the little clench of Erwin’s heart disappeared. “Can you kiss me? Please.”</p><p>Levi smiled and came back up. For a moment, they just stayed close, sharing the same breath and their noses brushed against each other as they smiled, relishing in the tenderness and the deep bond they share, before Levi leaned and captured his lips for a soft kiss.</p><p>But in depth in it rested heat and desire, a fire that couldn’t be extinguished so easily, a fire that always burned behind their navels just waiting to ignite. The kiss grew deeper and deeper when the flames began to lick through their veins again. Slowly at first, but then spreading faster and wider until it seemed like their blood was boiling.</p><p>Levi moaned and panted into Erwin’s mouth as his own, straining, and painfully neglected erection rubbed over his stomach. Erwin lifted himself up and Levi wrapped his arm around him holding him tight and straddled his lap. They sat like this, what felt like infinity, only holding each other tight and kissing, because time itself had lost its meaning. Nothing else mattered despite them.</p><p>Slowly, they began to move, their bodies working on their own accord and both gasped as their penises rubbed against each other. Heat spurred through every inch of Erwin’s body as he tilted his head back and moaned towards the ceiling. He settled himself back onto his arm, changing the angle so that a larger area got in contact, while Levi wrapped both his hands around their lengths.</p><p>Soon moans, sighs and their names spilled from their lips in their own symphony as they rocked against each other. The rhythm grew faster as their muscles began to tremble. Levi tightened the grip around them so that they barely fight through anymore and it was the most delicious friction Erwin had ever felt.</p><p>But he needed more of Levi, of his ambrosia and so he began to kiss and lick everything he could possibly reach. Levi’s skin was warm and sweaty with a faint taste of salt. He always hated it afterwards, to be all sticky and dirty, but within the cocktail of hormones he didn’t mind. Instead, he gasped and sighed with each of Erwin’s hungry caresses and the steady rhythm of his strokes faltered with each touch. Especially, when Erwin’s lips began to nip on his ear and to press open mouthed kisses behind it. It always sent the sweetest sparks of electricity through the lean, strong body. As strong and stoic Levi could be, Erwin knew all of his weak spots and how to make his body sing.</p><p>Soon, they were both vibrating from the building tension within them and their orgasms began to coil inside their stomachs. Levi’s head dropped to Erwin’s shoulder as he couldn’t focus on anything else than the movements of his hands and the pleasure it caused.</p><p>Erwin’s fingers twitched on the sheets and his arm began to tremble as his entire essence began to collect just behind his glans, a small, steady stream of precum trickling out of them like the creek in front of their house.</p><p>“Levi,” he sang hoarsely and bit into his shoulder, which caused the most delicious gasp from Levi. It felt like he hadn’t spoken in days, as they had only communicated through their bodies and his voice sounding so raw and ruined as he had never heard it before.</p><p>“I know…<em>fuck</em>, I know.” Levi sounded just as strained and ruined. By God, it was the most arousing sound he had ever heard.</p><p>So, he kissed his way back up Levi’s throat, gasping and groaning along the way. Then he reached Levi’s pulse point which called for him like a Siren song and a primal urge of marking Levi ran through him even though there had never been any doubts about that.</p><p>“Shit.” A deep moan rolled out of Levi’s mouth and trembled strongly, when Erwin sucked in his skin and left a blossoming bruise behind. He was barely able to sit upright, but something was missing. Something that made him trip over the edge along which he had been balancing for so long.</p><p>“Come for me, my love,” Erwin whispered into his ear and kissed the shell. Levi whined, his body growing stiff, the muscles tensing under the beautiful skin and then he screamed Erwin’s name so loudly that the birds scattered out of the tree in front of their window as white semen squirted all over Erwin’s stomach.</p><p>Immediately, Levi slumped against him, panting heavily against his shoulders and Erwin felt his blissful smile against his skin, but even in the post-orgasm bliss, Levi was still present. His hand still shivered, but he continued stroking Erwin in a rough, almost violent pace, herding him mercilessly towards his own release. Erwin's breathing became shallower and faster, his heart began to race and his toes curled while the testicles drew closer against his body.</p><p>“Come for me, Erwin.” Levi’s voice was still ruined when he fed the words back at Erwin, making him hear what he had done to him. “I want to see you fall apart.”</p><p>A tremor like an earthquake ran through it and finally the dam broke. Erwin threw his head back and screamed Levi's name as his orgasm rolled over him and carried him away.</p><p>For a few moments it was just quiet, as if the world was wrapped in cotton wool. Erwin heard nothing more than the ragged breathing in front of them both and Levi's heartbeat drumming against his chest.</p><p>Erwin was the first to find his footing in reality again. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled when the world around him had not changed. The sun was still shining kindly into their bedroom, the leaves were still singing with the wind, the birds were chirping and Levi was lying on top of him with his blissful smile on his lips.</p><p>Everything was perfect.</p><p>Lovingly, he stroked Levi's sweaty hair and massaged his shoulder. Levi sighed contentedly and rubbed his head on his chest to find a more comfortable person.</p><p>For a few minutes they just lay there, enjoying the symphony of nature playing around them and just feeling each other's warmth.</p><p>“I actually had something else planned.” Levi chuckled as he looked up, his beautiful eyes still a little hazed as he stared tenderly into Erwin’s. “It seems like I got a little carried away.”</p><p>“Oh, I have nothing against this deviation.” Levi rolled his eyes and kissed the smirk off his lips.</p><p>“I blame you for your lips being so addictive,” he grumbled, only to kiss him again. And <em>again</em>.</p><p>“Do you object?”</p><p>“Never.” They only stared into each other eyes for a moment, but then burst into laughing, the relief of freedom as they hugged each other tight and rolled over the bed, teasing, tickling and bickering around until they tossed the pillows to the floor.</p><p>In the end, Erwin ended up being pinned down, panting, breathing, laughing, he didn’t know exactly what of it as he stared lovingly up to Levi.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Levi smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.</p><p>“Care to tell me what you had originally planned for me?” Erwin asked as he tenderly ran his fingers through Levi’s hair.</p><p>“Curious?” Levi tilted his head and his eyes sparkled with mischief.</p><p>“A little.” The smile on Levi’s face became even wider and he leaned down to Erwin’s ear and whispered:</p><p>“I wanted to eat out that sexy arse of yours.”</p><p>Erwin’s eyes widened and he stared disbelievingly at him, while his mouth opened and closed like a fish on land.</p><p>“Speechless?”</p><p>“Levi, you didn’t...You never…”</p><p>“I know.” The smugness disappeared out of Levi’s face and he leaned down to kiss his lips. “But I thought the start of our new life would be fitting for something we've never done before. Well, things have turned out differently.”</p><p>“We still have all the time in the world to try it out.” With a gentle smile, he stroked his hair. “And it was wonderful. Thank you.”</p><p>“I must admit it was fun.” A happy laugh escaped him as he rested his head back onto Erwin’s chest and drew little patterns on his skin. “Being in charge for once.”</p><p>“You could have had anytime,” Erwin murmured.</p><p>“I know,” Levi whispered and kissed his heart. “But I didn’t want it. You were my commander. The man I’d follow through hell and back and I did, but now…”</p><p>“But now we’ve quitted service and have to figure our dynamic out when we’re just Erwin and Levi.”</p><p>“Hmmhmm," he hummed as he snuggled back onto his chest. Erwin smiled softly down to him and took his hand to kiss his knuckles.</p><p>“I can’t wait to fall in love with you all over again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you enjoyed my first take of eruri smut it! I truly had a lot of fun writing it. =)</p><p>Kudos and comments are very appreciated! It might convince me to write more ;) </p><p>Have a nice Friday! Subaru =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>